Gretchen Giudice  The Dark Lord Arises
by MandyGirlxD
Summary: Gretchen Giudice has unique powers; she can talk to snakes and use magic without the use of a wand. But now Lord Voldemort has targeted Gretchen because of these qualities. Can she survive the attacks or will she meet the same fate as her parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Feedback -**

**_The story all came from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter Series except for my new character Gretchen Giudice! :)_**

**_PS: Reviews please and I'll thank you all (individually)! :)_**

Chapter One: The Owl and The Letter

Age Eleven…

Gretchen Giudice was a girl with long golden hair that reached her waist; she had bright blue eyes and a nice light, cheery voice despite the fact that she was always miserable. It was all because of the new girl that came into the school. This girl was one year older than Gretchen and had black hair that rippled behind her shoulders, and brown eyes that sparkled hate at the first sign of Gretchen.

"Hello, you must be new! My name is-"

"I don't care what your name is; all I care is why did I get signed into this dump! This is Sirius' fault!"

"Oh..." Gretchen paused, but then she smiled and held out her hand so Bellatrix could shake it. "I am Gretchen; pleased to meet you!"

"Yuck! Me shake your hand? The hand of a Muggle?" Bellatrix looked at Gretchen as if she was some ugly, insect that had flown right in front of her. Gretchen frowned and sighed. Just then someone else came. He was a black haired boy with brown eyes and a nice warm smile. He turned to Gretchen and held out his hand, and Gretchen shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sirius Black, what's your name?"

"Gretchen Giudice!" Gretchen then added quickly. "Should I give you a tour around the school?" Sirius smiled and nodded and the two set off.

Gretchen was now facing torment; her old friends hated her. It was all because of Bellatrix; everyone feared her, but Gretchen didn't understand why. She was just a snobby, rude, and competitive girl who always got her way. Bellatrix smirked at Gretchen every time they saw each other and Gretchen waved nervously, always thinking' Kill her with kindness…kill her with kindness.'

"Hey, Giudice!" A girl shouted and threw her an evil smile. "Can I cheat off your paper?" Gretchen was the smartest girl in her class and she was always the quickest at answering math equations. Every girl wanted to copy off her work, but Gretchen would always ignore them and walk to a different desk. But this time it was different: The girl wrenched the paper from Gretchen's hand and handed it to Bellatrix Black!

"Watch this Giudice!" Bellatrix smiled and looked at the paper carefully and it blew up. A million pieces flew everywhere; Gretchen shrieked, running away from the girl and Bellatrix. But all of a sudden, Gretchen found herself on the rooftop of the Cafeteria holding a paper. She squinted at it, the sun was very bright and it was hard to read in the light, and gasped. The paper was the work that Bellatrix had blown up, but it was good as new. As if it had never been destroyed.

Suddenly there was a loud screech and a giant screech owl landed at the tip of the flag pole right in front of Gretchen. As she reached for the letter in its beak, it nipped her hand and opened its mouth; it wanted food. Gretchen dug through her pockets and found only buttons.

"This is all I have; I wish I had something to give you." Then to her astonishment, Gretchen saw that the buttons had turned into five chunks of meat. Gretchen awestruck held out her hand and let the owl eat the meat. As soon as the owl flew away, Gretchen hastily opened the letter:

Hogwarts School  
>of Witchcraft and Wizardry<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Giudice,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

Grtechen hastily opened the next page and read out loud:

"Hogwarts School  
>of Witchcraft and Wizardry<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

Gretchen boarded the bus all her new items packed safely in a luggage cart. Her eyes were wet; she had been crying because her parents couldn't afford a pet for her to take on the journey to Hogwarts. Her parents were distraught because she hadn't said a word to them at all until they were facing the Hogwarts Express. The scarlet train burst to life and they saw Gretchen waving at them from a window.

"Bye! See you next summer!" She called and her parents waved until the train picked up speed and was out of sight.

Gretchen lugged her trunk into the train and looked through the compartment windows, but they were all full. She finally found one with just four people in it. She knocked lightly and then opened the door.

"Can I join because everywhere else is-"She blushed when she saw which people were occupying the compartment: A sallow faced boy with long, greasy black hair and a hooked nose; a girl with red hair and green eyes who looked as if she had been crying; a boy with untidy black hair and glasses; and another young boy, sitting next to the boy with untidy hair, with black hair and brown eyes also a light smile.

"And I thought you were normal!" shouted the boy with untidy hair and then the one sitting next to him said.

"I might break the family tradition..." And then the boy sitting with the red haired and green eyed girl said something spiteful that Gretchen could not hear and then the other two boys started saying rude things about the other one. The girl obviously was friends with the greasy haired boy, and was losing her patience with the mockery from the others, that she said:

"Come on, Severus!" And that started up more jeering and the boy with the black hair and brown eyes, whom Gretchen had realized was Sirius and that's why she blushed, called after him. "See you later, Snivelus!"

"Ouch!" Gretchen cried out as the girl and boy bumped into her, causing her to fall on her trolley and the boys in the compartment to howl with laughter. She blushed and got up, dusting her clothes.

"Sorry!" the girl cried out.

"It's fine!" Gretchen groaned as she rubbed her back which was very sore. "My name is Gretchen, what's yours?

"Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape!" she addressed the sulky boy who waved at Gretchen moodily.

"You live at Spinner's End, don't you Severus?" she asked politely and Severus nodded.

"I think it's a rather nice place!" Lily said in defense, she must have thought Gretchen would make fun of Severus for that.

"I didn't say it wasn't." Gretchen said quietly.

"Well we got to go." Severus said at last and he pulled Lily away.

"See you later!"Lily called as the two disappeared around the corner. Gretchen sighed and opened the compartment door once more.

"Can I join because everywhere else is full?"

"Sure!" said the boy with untidy hair and then he added seriously "As long as you aren't friends with Snivelus."

"Relax, James! That's Gretchen, the girl from my old school. You know the Muggle school.

"Oh okay!" and James smiled as he let Gretchen in.

"Who is Severus anyway and why do you not like him?" Gretchen asked out of curiosity

"Well we didn't say we don't like him, but he is a little annoying. I mean he likes Slytherin doesn't he?" Sirius scoffed.

"What is Slytherin?"

"It is the name of one of the four founders of Hogwarts School, the place we are headed for." James said.

"And the name of one of the four houses!" Sirius added.

"Okay, wait there's houses?"

"Yeah, there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." James said and made a look of great distaste as he said the word 'slytherin'.

"Okay; which one do you want to go to?"

"Well Sirius and I both want to go to Gryffindor: 'Where dwell the brave at heart'" James explained and together Sirius and James both leapt up and brandished there wands at each other as if they were swords and Gretchen laughed.

"What about you?" they asked as they each sat down on either side of Gretchen.

"I don't know. Maybe Gryffindor?"

"Excellent choice!" the two said and they began to fight with their wands.

"Can't those wands easily break?" Gretchen asked, but the two were so engrossed in their game that they accidently sent sparks flying at Gretchen. She shrieked and dodged them.

"Woops!" James and Sirius said in unison. "Sorry."

They were finally at Hogwarts and all the first year students were lined up and eager to be sorted into their houses. They pushed and shoved, cutting in line and causing others to fall to the ground. Soon however, everyone was silent as a witch put a hat on a stool and smiled.

"I am Professer McGonagall. All first years will be assorted into their houses before they enjoy the feast. I'll call out names and when I call yours I want you to put this hat on your head. Then when you hear your House called out, you instantly join your house table. Thank you. Evans, Lily!" The girl who had been talking to Gretchen rushed on over to the stool sat down and placed the hat on her head and to Gretchen's astonishment the hat yelled.

"Gryffindor!"

"No." Severus said quietly as Lily hopped off the stool and ran on over to the table that was below the flag bearing the Gryffindor sign: A lion.

"Snape, Severus!" Professor McGonagall called out and Severus rushed over to the stool, stuffed the hat on, and raced to the Slytherin table.

"Giudice, Gretchen!" Shouted Professer McGonagall. Gretchen was next and she wringed her hands nervously; what if the hat told her she wasn't a magical person and they all made fun of her.

"Giudice!" Came a shout and Gretchen's heart sank; Bellatrix was sitting at the Slytherin Table an evil smile of glee on her face. Gretchen slowly walked to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on her head. Her eyes were closed and she whispered over and over.

"Any house is fine, any. Just let me be a witch." She begged silently and the Hat replied:

"I can see a series of wonderful requirements you fulfill for each house, but you are braver than bold and kinder than pure. You're a Gryffindor!" And the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Gretchen met applause and she curtseyed as she took her seat next to Lily. Sirius smiled kindly at Gretchen.

"Welcome!" he said as Gretchen waved and smiled; then she turned to Lily who had her arms crossed and was looking away from Sirius.

"Hi, Lily! We are in the same house, huh?"

"Yes!" Lily said, her anger instantly changed to happiness.

"And now." announced a man who Gretchen guessed was the head of the school."We feast!" And he clapped his hands as a series of delightful, tasty foodsappeared on the clean golden plates and everyone jumped at the food. There was pudding, chicken, and everything wonderful you can ever see. There were even some candies that Gretchen had no idea what they were.

All the Hogwarts students were stuffed and full. They ran to their common rooms, all except for Gretchen. She went hither and thither looking through classrooms, and secret passages. She even found a blank wall and when she thought of something it became that! She loved the new school, but now it was time to sleep. She decided to explore the grounds the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Parstlemouth**

Age Fourteen...

Gretchen was now in her 4th year and she wasn't as ecstatic about Hogwarts as she used to, but you can't be if Bellatrix was always casting jinxes on you and causing trouble. Gretchen wanted out and she got that wish.

"Every student who wishes to stay over the Christmas Holiday must sign up immediately." Professor McGonagall said as she placed a roll of parchment on a nearby table and glanced at Gretchen, smiling. "I expect you to be signing up for staying." She said.

"Not really. I won't stay only because of Bellatrix!" Gretchen added quickly at the look of sorrowful pain on Professor McGonagall.

"Oh ok, Gretchen. Then I'll be seeing one of my star pupils when Christmas is over then."

"Is Lily staying or going?"

"Unfortunately, Ms. Evans decides to go with her family and promises to be back when Christmas is over as well." Was the sad reply and Gretchen nodded curtly and raced on over to her dormitory, but stopped dead. Just as suddenly as the voice started, it ended and Gretchen felt dizzy and faint. What was the creepy being, and what was it talking about. Eating, but eating who? Gretchen's skin crawled as an absurd thought entered her mind. _Was it talking about eating me?_

Gretchen had no time to tell anyone this except for Lily and Lily was horrified.

"It could have been your imagination right; I mean no one else heard the voice…Unless-Wait! I think I've read it somewhere!" and Lily rushed off to the library.

"The library before Christmas holidays?" Sirius said good-humored. And Gretchen nodded and frowned as another voice said.

"What's new, Evans always does that." It was James Potter, the boy that Lily had met on the train along with Sirius.

"Now, James. Just because you're a good friend of Sirius' doesn't mean I won't hex you. I can give you a mean Jelly-Legs Curse that will last a whole month, or even a-"but Gretchen stopped talking because all of a sudden the same cold, creepy voice that, made Gretchen shiver from head to foot, came back.

"Whoa!" James and Sirius shouted in unison as Gretchen was shaking violently and looking around the corridor for any sign of a person, but only Sirius, James and herself were the only living thing there and there were no ghosts and most definitely Peeves the Poltergeist wasn't floating around and wreaking havoc.

"Are you all right?"asked Sirius and James in concerned voices and they gazed awkwardly at Gretchen.

"I-I'm f-fine." Gretchen gasped as she almost crumpled to the ground, but Sirius swooped in on time and held her in his arms ignoring James' jeers as he made fun of him.

"You most certainly are not." James said and together Sirius and him dragged Gretchen through the halls and past passersby and finally to a stone gargoyle.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavored-"

"Now come on James; you know he doesn't like them."

"Oh right…Cockroach Clusters!"

"Nope, it's not moving an inch!" Sirius sighed. "Let me try, Sherbert Lemon!" and the Gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside letting the two boys, still dragging a semi-conscious Gretchen, up a flight of stairs. They pounded on the door. And there were hurried footsteps and voices.

"It's definitely Potter and his friend, Black! Perhaps got in trouble!"

"Now, Severus. That will do." The voice of Albus Dumbledore, the head master, said quietly. James and Sirius cast each other confused glances, what was 'Muggle/Mudblood hater Severus Snape' doing in 'the Muggle/Mudblood lover's' office? Soon a door opened and a sallow voice said.

"I was right its them-"but he stopped as he saw Gretchen in a blushing Sirius' arms. What's did you do to her." Snape stammered and he quickly held out a wand and was about to roar a curse when another figure walked briskly to the door and Dumbledore said. "Please Snape go back inside. And don't touch anything." Snape nodded as he rushed inside the office.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked as he gazed intently at the no longer conscious Gretchen.

"Voice." was the boys' reply. "Gretchen's hearing voices...Saying something about murdering someone."

Dumbledore frowned and his blue eyes glowed with an angry sort of glow and he muttered something that sounded like 'Riddle' then his eyes twinkling once more as he said. "Come in, and please gently place Gretchen on the floor and don't touch anything. Too late. In curiosity, Gretchen was placed on the floor by him; Sirius looked into a little basin and had vanished completely. Ignoring James' screams of surprise and Snape's mirthless laugh Dumbledore dove into the basin and disappeared; moments later he reappeared clutching a wary Sirius who was mumbling. 'Cold, absolutely cold. Beings, hooded.'

"It's ok, Mr. Black. You're safe." And Dumbledore pointed his wand to Sirius' forehead and muttered 'Obliviate' and a dreamy look dawned upon Sirius' face as he fell into a chair.

"What'd you do to him!" James asked rather in an exclamation than a question.

"I merely put a simple memory charm on him so he can forget what was inside the Pensieve." Dumbledore said calmly and cleared his throat. "And now, Ms. Giudice." And Dumbledore pointed his wand and muttered something which instantly made Gretchen stir and when she fully recovered, startling everyone except for Dumbledore, she screamed. "Help, Dumbledore! It's after me!"

"It's okay, Gretchen. I want to know what you heard." And Dumbledore listened to every word Gretchen said and when she was finished everyone was shocked, except for Snape and Dumbledore.

"She is huh, Professor?"

"Believe so, Mr. Snape."

"I'm what?" Gretchen asked in fear. "I'm not crazy, right?" And she looked pleadingly at Dumbledore and then at Snape.

"That explains everything." said Sirius and James finally understanding as well.

"What, what explains everything." She now rounded on James and Sirius. "Tell me!" she shrieked.

"I'll tell you when the time is ripe, dear. As long as you're at Hogwarts; you are safe." Dumbledore spoke calmly. Gretchen gave Sirius a nervous and pleading glance (she still wanted to know about her 'problem', but he shook his head.

"But I have to go to my parents' house for Christmas! I have to."

"Very well, but you'll need careful watching…If it is indeed what I believe it is.

Finally in the Muggle World Gretchen heaved her trunk through King's Cross Station and waved happily to everyone; the fear was over, but another one would soon rise.

Gretchen was walking home when she noticed something strange, the sounds of footsteps on pavement was absent. Something happened. Something bad. The same feeling of danger she had felt on her way back to the Muggle World seeped in her and she felt nauseous. Then she saw it. The pillars of the beautiful manor had fallen to the ground and there were choked sobs and she knew who they were form. It was the little house elf, Winky, crying because of something horrendous. And then another thing sent a chill down her spine.

_You fell into a trap, your doom is near. I smell fresh blood…Yours, Gretchen!_

It had spoken her name, it was after _her_! She was right, and now she was in more danger than ever. _As long as you're at Hogwarts; you are safe. _Gretchen wasn't at Hogwarts and Dumbledore wasn't there…She was doomed!

"Who's there?" Gretchen shouted as she fumbled with her robes and took out a wand. _Lumos!_ A light turned on from the wand tip and she saw something that made her stomach lurch; her father was lying on the ground and so was her mother. They were both dead. She knew how they had died: the killing curse. Then Gretchen heard louder sobs.

"Winky?" she asked and the sobbing subsided.

"Mistress Gretchen?"

"Yes it's me…Winky we aren't alone."

"I k-know." She squeaked and then a slithering sound on hardwood floor and Gretchen opened her mouth in a silent scream. There was a snake uncoiling itself and staring at her with black glinting eyes. It opened its mouth revealing long fangs.

_Kill! _Not the snake talking, but something else. Gretchen pointed her wand at the snake as it prepared to strike.

"Winky go…" Gretchen hissed. "It's not just the snake, someone else-"Footsteps a light, a cold voice. "Go!" shrieked Gretchen in fright. "Go!" and a green light, making Gretchen stumble.

A tightening coil from the snake, crushing her ribs and cutting her air.. And Gretchen desperately tried to pry it off. "Go!" she choked out and in relief the elf departed. The snake released Gretchen as a red light narrowly missed the snake; it snarled in fright and anger

"Leave, Gretchen!"

"Dumbledore?" Gretchen couldn't believe her ears.

Gretchen raced out of the house as more lights filled the broken down manor. But just then a cold air froze her lungs, her breathing was raspy and she coughed violently. Hopelessness settled in.

A dozen or so hooded beings floated to Gretchen He parents dead, the headmaster's life at stake and her encountering the worst thing in her life. Her hand shuddered. She couldn't cast a patronus even if she knew how. The dementors glided towards her. Her hidden fear was at hand, worse than life was at stake.

But then a white, bright light. A phoenix, silvery glow, burst through the darkness as hope filled Gretchen and she cast her first patronus! A little dove flew at the closest dementor, making it turn heel and fly off into the night. But all wasn't won. A snarl and she turned on the spot. Nagini, the snake flew at Gretchen, her long fangs prepared to sink into her skin. But then, _Stupefy_! Nagini fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Grab my robe. Hold on tight!" Dumbledore shouted and the two flew through darkness, finally landing on solid ground. They were at the gates of Hogwarts! Gretchen raced to the Great Hall and plopped down onto her chair. She thanked Dumbledore kindly as he walked past her able and she smiled in response to Sirius' and James' open mouths.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to say something, but he was interrupted by Professor Slughorn, the Potions teacher as well as the head of Slytherin.

"Pardon me, sir."

"Yes?"

"Why is there a snake by Ms. Giudice's table-"

"Yes, yes. And like I was saying-Wait snake?"

"Snake!" shrieked all the Gryffindors and everyone scrambled on the tables, but Gretchen jumped up. She had seen this snake; it had watched her when she was going inside the house.

_Kill the girl. _The same voice of the person she had met at the Giudice Residence, but only Gretchen could hear it. How? She saw the snake round on her.

_Not her, the Mudblood, Lily Evans!_

How did the evil wizard know about Lily and that she was Muggle Born. Gretchen would have to think about this later because right now the snake turned towards Lily. It opened its mouth to reveal its fangs and hissed. Lily stood still fear etched on her face. Then Gretchen picked up a chicken bone off Sirius' plate and heaved it at the snake. A dull _Clunk _and the snake turned on Gretchen. It changed victims. But before it was able to strike, Gretchen walked swiftly towards it and said.

_Leave us alone; harm no one!_

"Did you just hiss?" asked Sirius cautiously. And James grew pale.

Snape frowned and said. "You are a Parstlemouth I knew it, but how _you_. You're a _**Gryffindor**_.

"What?" Gretchen stopped and looked back at everyone and then glanced at the snake

_Can you understand what I am saying? _

_Yessss! _Came the reply and Gretchen was shocked.

"Professor Dumbledore? Am I bad?" Gretchen asked as the snake curled around her legs.

"Bad? Of course not," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Even if Parstletoungue is supposedly a sign of Darkness" Gretchen sighed and turned to all her fellow Gryffindors and was saddened to see them running from the Great Hall, excluding James, Lily and Sirius. The Slytherins sniggered and Bellatrix along with her 'posse' rose out of their chairs and headed over to Gretchen. Bellatrix held out her hand and smiled.

"We got off on the wrong foot, friends?" Gretchen ignored her friends' shaking heads and their desperate pleas and she smiled eagerly.

"Sure, friends!"

Bellatrix laughed a maniacal laugh and stalked off to the dungeons. "Bye-bye!"

"Why's you do that?" screamed James in anger.

"Sorry, but I can make my own decisions, Potter." Gretchen said snidely and walked away from a sputtering James. Sirius rushed after Gretchen and frowned.

"I admit James was wrong to explode like that, but you became friends with a Slytherin; not to mention my annoying, crazy cousin as well!" Sirius pretended to choke.

"Well, fine! I'll tell her I changed my mind then!"

"Are you crazy!" Sirius exclaimed. "Sh-"

"Yeah! I'm crazy. Goodbye, Black!"

"Black?" Sirius was dumbfounded. "What'd I do?"

"For someone who's so smart and has girls running after you, you're dumb!" Sirius chased after Gretchen, but she was already far out of reach. He thought he heard her say: "Correction! You're insane!" And that stopped him and he hollered out

"At least I am not a freak who could speak to snakes!" and he strutted towards his three friends.

Gretchen had tears streaming down her eyes as she mumbled 'Manticore, the password to enter Gryffindor Tower, and the Fat Lady swung out of the way. Gretchen ran past her best friend, Lily Evans, and flopped onto her bed. Sobbing into her pillow. She didn't notice the snake that slithered onto her bed. _Don't be sad; you are really great and I like you, Gretchen._

Gretchen, with the help of her friends, learned to get used to her unique and extraordinary qualities and embrace her new friend, Sir Fang.


	3. Chapter 3

_Feedback - _

_Thanks to Dorky Tinsle Chik for commenting, please others comment too and I'll thank you all!_

**Chapter Three: More Unknown Magic**

Age Fifteen…

Gretchen and Sirius hadn't spoken to each other after their little argument, and another strange and new sight was that Sirius was in love. Although he denied it, Sirius seemed to take a fancy in Lori Patterson, the 5th year Ravenclaw. Gretchen seemed angrier than usual because she kept hexing James and setting Sir Fang against Sirius. Lily and a couple of Gretchen's other friends believed she was jealous and whenever they brought it up, sparks would shoot from Gretchen's wand and she'd scream.

"I am not jealous because Black has a girlfriend!" And her friends would drop the subject and talk about something else. Gretchen had also been thinking these things. _Am I really jealous? Are Lily and the others right?_ She'd huff and say:

"I need some rest!"

It was like a routine. Each morning Gretchen woke up, her and Sirius would shoot each other guilty looks, but turn away quickly. Denying what they both had seen. Gretchen would eat breakfast with only her friends (the other Gryffindors feared Gretchen because of her 'snake talking ability'). She'd hastily take notes, and so would Sirius, but for him he was taking notes of how to get a girl to like him. Lori and Sirius had broken up not that long ago and that had changed the 'routine'. Sirius sneaked a peek at Gretchen and whenever Gretchen caught Sirius doing something stupid, she'd laugh.

It was around midnight as Gretchen decided that if she was up she might as well study. She opened the door silently, not wanting to wake anyone up especially Sir Fang. It was like the snake knew everything; he slithered right over to the tip-toeing Gretchen and hissed angrily.

"Okay, you can come too. Just don't make a racket." Gretchen whispered quietly and she was about to go downstairs when Sir Fang hissed again.

"What?" she asked, starting to lose patience.

_Don't go downstairs..._

"Whatever." She said jokingly and jumped over Sir Fang, racing down the stairs.

_Fool… _

Gretchen stopped. She had heard the same, voice that had given her nightmares for so long. But, it wasn't possible. How can she be here at Hogwarts, and in Gryffindor Tower? No, Nagini wasn't there. Gretchen shook from head to foot. _Safety first. _She thought as she took out her wand.

"_Lumos!_" she whispered and a little light enlightened from her wand, flooding the wooly rug and sending shadows bouncing on the walls. She looked from side to side, nothing. But then:

"_Incendio!" _And a tiny fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, but Gretchen was not the caster of the spell. It was the wizard that had stepped into the room, his red eyes blazing with excitement.

"We need to talk, Gretchen." And with a flick of his wand Gretchen's body stiffened. He had placed a Full-Body Bind Curse on her. She couldn't run away or call for help.

"Oh yeah." The wizard hissed and with another flick, the doors were sealed shut so that no one can get in or out of them.

Gretchen stared into the snake-like face of the man, but she couldn't move an inch because of the fact he hadn't released her from the Body- Bind Curse.

"Why did I want to talk to you?" He said. "I wanted to ask you if you are ready to die."

When he said the word 'die', the jinx broke and Gretchen stood her height and looked the wizard in the face.

"You're voice." She said. "I know where I heard it from; it was you! But why?"

"It had to be done. I don't want anyone to live when their Blood – Traitors." He said coolly

"Oh so that's the reason! That's the reason you killed them!" She raised her wand. "I'll avenge them."

The evil wizard just laughed, a cold high laugh, and with a flick of his wand, Gretchen's one and only defense flew from her hand and to the ground. Gretchen's body seemed to fight back her brain. She wanted to run, but instead her feet were planted to the ground as she raised her hand. Lights flashed around the room and the wizard fell back, his red eyes widening with horror and anger.

"Get Back!" She shrieked as he tried to come near. "Stay away or I'll curse you into oblivion!"

"Just like your parents! Fighting before you die!" His red eyes glowing with triumph as he roared "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Gretchen's voice acted of its own accord as she shouted the same spell and to her amazement; the curse hit the wizard square in the heart and he collapsed to the ground, dead. Gretchen panting and sweating raced to retrieve her wand, but just then:

"You can never kill Lord Voldemort, I am invincible!"

Gretchen whirled around; Voldemort was standing up and grinning with triumph.

"I am not going to kill you anymore; you are valuable to me. Will you join me?"

"Ha!" Lord? And never!" Gretchen roared as she pointed her wand at Voldemort.

_Leave my master alone..._

Gretchen whirred on the spot and saw Nagini, her black eyes glinting dangerously. Just then a snarl and Sir Fang leapt from the stairs and he was face to face with Nagini.

_Fool…Traitor…You shall die…_

_Is that the way you talk to your sister…_The great snake, Nagini, said slyly.

_Sister… _Sir Fang spat. _I have no sister…_

And the two snakes lunged at each other. Nagini knocked down Sir Fang, but she was too intent on protecting her 'Master' that she betrayed herself. Sir Fang struck Nagini to the ground. And his fangs pierced her neck. A horrible snarl from Nagini sent Voldemort running to the snakes and with a flick from his wand, Sir Fang howled in agony and Nagini retreated to Volemort.

_Until then, Nagini… _And Sir Fang slithered away; Gretchen backed away from Voldemort as he glared at her and he was gone, Nagini went with him

The two, Sir Fang and Gretchen, stayed in the common room until they finally found the spell to unlock the doors.

"_Alohamora_" With a click the doors opened and the pair went back to bed. Sealing the door magically so nothing can happen.

"Rise and shine!" shouted Lily as she shook her friend awake.

"Five more minutes!" Gretchen mumbled sleepily and put the pillow over her head.

"But why? You are usually up before all of us." Lily said a look of concern on her face as she saw Gretchen bite her lip. Gretchen decided to explain everything to her friend. After she was done, Lily had a look of horror on her face.

"You must tell Professor Dumbledore."

"Ok, maybe I should!" Gretchen said enthusiastically, and with Sir Fang following close behind her, she ran to the gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon!" she shouted, but nothing happened. "Come on!" she kicked the stone gargoyle and hopped in pain.

"I need to see DUMBLEDORE!" At the last word the gargoyle hopped aside and Gretchen bounded up the steps.

"Yes, Ms. Giudice! Voldemort met you, I assume?" Dumbledore said as he approached Gretchen.

Yes? But how did you know?"

"I was up all night trying to solve your special abilities when all of a sudden I heard evil laughter and assumed Voldemort was in Gryffindor Tower, perhaps torturing you. And so I race over there as fast as possible and I see that the entrance to the tower is sealed. So I go back to the m-I mean to my room and try to find charms that can get me into the tower. Alas, I couldn't and so I hoped for the best. And here you are! Safe and sound."

"Yeah…"

"You're perhaps wondering how you can cast spells without a wand?"

"How'd you know I can do that?"

"Research and I was pretty sure Voldemort would have disarmed you and since you can't conjure spells, you'd be dead by now."

"True…"

"No one…No one has ever survived when Voldemort wanted them dead."

"Oh…"

"I know only one person who will survive in the due time, but I am very pleased to find out you have."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you what happened and I had a few questions, but you answered them all so I'll head to class." Gretchen said.

"My dear, I think you should take absency today and check out this typical book." Dumbledore scrawled something on a piece of paper and handed it over to Gretchen.

"_Secrets of the Dark-"_

"Don't read it aloud." Dumbledore told Gretchen.

"Oh ok." Gretchen looked at the paper:

'_Secrets of the Darkest Art_

Albus Dumbledore'

"Well, bye!" Gretchen waved and raced to the library. The strict librarian, Madame Pince, glared at her, as she read the little paper Gretchen held for her to see, and said.

"Memories…" and she began mumbling to herself. "Obviously this is a forgery! Why on earth does the headmaster want you to check this out?"

"He said it'd help me find out things about Voldemort." Gretchen said as she rolled her eyes because Madam Pince let out a squeal at the name 'Voldemort.'

"It's not his real name!" Gretchen said exasperated.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" The librarian asked. Gretchen knew Madam Pince really knew who Voldemort had been so she said loud and clear.

"Tom Riddle...It was Tom Riddle."

Madam Pince's face was white as she said. "Oh very well! I'll-I will be getting the b-book n-now." And she scuffled to the Restricted Section. Then in about five minutes returned, holding a rather moldy, and ancient looking book labeled _Secrets of the Darkest Arts. _

"Thanks." Gretchen said as she heaved the book into her purse which could hold objects larger than it because Gretchen had placed an Undetectable Extension _Charm_. "Have a good day."

Gretchen thought it best to read the book in the haunted girl's bathroom; the bathroom was haunted by the ghost of a girl who had died in the very bathroom (only Gretchen knew that Moaning Myrtle had died there because the other people never cared to ask).

"Good morning, Myrtle!" Gretchen chirped as she saw the girl floating around the sinks, moping as usual. Myrtle stopped crying abruptly enough to say.

"Hello, Gretchen. Why aren't you in class?"

"The Headmaster wanted me to read this book." Gretchen gestured to the book and Myrtle gasped.

"Are you sure? I thought the Headmaster kept it in the Restricted Section because it contains the darkest powers of all."

"Yeah," Gretchen mumbled. _It's bad enough my own House doesn't trust me, but Myrtle? She's a ghost for goodness sakes and usually ghosts can trust people. _"He wanted me to find Voldemort's secret so I can know how to defeat him or something.

"Defeat the darkest wizard of all time. Is Dumbledore that insane?" Myrtle cackled.

"I think it's pretty nice of him to look out for me!" Gretchen said, starting to hate the ghost girl more and more. _Why does she always have to meddle in people's business…?_ "As much as its-erm- nice to talk to you I really have to reas this book so if you don't mind me being in h-"Gretchen was interrupted by insane laughter.

"Oh, well if it isn't 'The Evil Snake Talker', Gretchen Giudice." Peeves, the poltergeist, cackled with glee.

Gretchen laughed derisively as she made a swing at Peeves, but she shouldn't have done that because Peeves had read the book and was starting to scream. GRETCHEN GIUDICE IS READING A DARK BOOK! There was the pounding of footsteps and everyone rushed into the bathroom ("Why can't I ever rest in peace?" sobbed an angry Moaning Myrtle as she dove into a toilet, splashing water up Gretchen's robes.) and Peeves laughed with evil glee, soaring away from the scene. A brave first year made a dive for Gretchen's book, but Gretchen held it out of reach.

_Accio Book! _Roared a seventh year Gryffindor and much to Gretchen's horror the book soared into the seventh year's hands.

"I guess Peeves isn't lying for the first time ever…" the Gryffindor prefect said in disgust.

"I would have expected better of you!" screamed the Head Girl and five fifth years made to capture Gretchen because they thought she was using the book for her own gain.

"Stand back!" Gretchen shrieked and the fifth years stepped back slowly as Gretchen pointed her wand.

_"__Expelliarmus__!" _and Gretchen's wand soared out of her hand, but Gretchen wasn't about to let them hex her so it was as if her body took over her brain.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy!" _and no one was a match to the girl who can use magic without a wand. They all fell and many ran away, screaming that she was evil. But Gretchen wasn't, or was she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Fourteen: Another Power Revealed**

"Really?" Whispered a few students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a few skeptical about 'Snake Talking Giudice''s power to use magic without a wand.

"And she stunned a lot of people including the person who disarmed her and they say he got the worse because she used the_ Cruciatus Curse."_ A rather chubby, dim witted Ravenclaw were exchanged from student to student and even ghost to ghost, and Gretchen never had peace as a lot of Slytherins, obviously falling for those lies, flocked her and asked if she can torture a few 'mudbloods'.

Gretchen slumped into a chair next to Lily and started poking her food with a fork, moodily. "I guess I must be evil, I mean which person who is good can talk to snakes and use magic without a wand?"

"You can't blame yourself, Gretchen! After all, you did say you panicked because they were going to hex you or something and so you just defended yourself." Lily said and she ignored the hissing, and calls ("Hey, Gretchen 'I Can Talk to Snakes' Giudice, looks like you have your first minion!".

"Oh, stuff your face some more, Gregory Goyle!" a chubby, tall boy turned on Lily.

"What was that, Mudblood?" he asked and much to his pleasure Lily's emerald eyes started tearing up. And he started to jeer. "Muddy, Muddy, Mudblood! No wonder the snake was trying to kill you; I don't blame it! Except I don't think it would've eaten you because you're a Mudblood and Mudblood's are part Muggle, and that means your part filth!" Lily rushed out of the Great Hall, sobbing. And to Gretchen's anger Goyle started laughing.

"Go back to your food, pig! Oh wait, that's not nice because it's offensive to pigs!" Gretchen shouted. And the chatter around the Great Hall ended as Gregory rounded on Gretchen like an angry hippogriff.

"What was that, Giudice?"

"I called you a pig! Talk about pork, you are really porky! Why aren't you on one of those platters?" Gretchen pointed to the golden plates of food.

"You better shut your mouth, Gretchen." One of Gretchen's friends, Alice, whispered warningly.

"Why should I be afraid of this pig? I mean look at him, he is so lazy that he can't even lift a fork to his mouth, wait never mind, that's the only thing he's capable of-"

"You'll regret what you said, Blood-Traitor! Hanging around Mudbloods, and maybe even Werewolves! No wonder, Voldemort's after you." That had caught Gretchen so she couldn't hex the bully as she had planned to, how did he know Voldemort was after her? She didn't have enough time to think about this because Goyle muttered a spell and Gretchen was screaming as she never had before. Pain ripping through her nerves.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Though the pain in her nerves was gone, it had been replaced by another pain. A dizziness sort of pain as if she was going to die. She saw a flash of light and heard a scream that sounded like Goyle's

"Back! Stay away from her!"

"Sirius?" Gretchen whispered weakly then she cried out, feeling her side. She gasped as she felt something sticky and warm; she withdrew her hands only to see them covered in thick red blood. Her whole side was ripped open as blood trickled onto the beautiful marble floor.

"Someone help her! She's bleeding to death! Call the nurse!" Sirius screamed and he turned to Gretchen, gazing into her eyes and then he saw the life in those beautiful blue orbs start to fade. "Stay Gretchen…" he whispered in her ear. "Stay…"

Gretchen woke up to find herself staring into the handsome face of Sirius Black; his brown eyes sparkled with excitement as he heard her whisper. "Sirius Black, thanks for saving my life."

"It was nothing just a little wand power." He said as he gazed into Gretchen's eyes and for the first time it became clear why he had saved her, he loved her…

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sirius was snapped back to reality as he saw Gretchen trying to get up, but he pushed her back down.

"Nothing, Gretchen. I just was…um…thinking. And please stay in bed, or Madam Pomfrey will kick me out of here."

"Okay…Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you…"

"Yes?" Sirius said, trying not to act too excited. _This is the moment, she's going to tell me!_

"I – I…erm…thanks for saving my life."

"Oh yeah, I thought you said that before…" Sirius said disappointed. _Well I am not worthy of her love I guess. But, I have been acting pretty stupid._ "I got to go to class, bye!" And Sirius raced off.

"Bye..." _Why didn't I just tell him? Oh yeah, he said I was a freak…And how on earth can someone who hates anything to do with the Dark Arts love me, Snake Talking Gretchen Giudice? _Gretchen was hurt by the thoughts that tumbled into her brain and she decided to just forget about him. _Or maybe I can find a subtle way to tell him how I feel…_

It was midnight, the first hour of the thirteenth of February, the day before Valentine's Day. Everyone was in bed and asleep until: "SIRIUS NOBLE BLACK! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!" It was Gretchen and her friends were trying to calm her down so she wouldn't wake up the entire castle.

"Come on Gretchen; it was one of Sirius Black's dumb jokes, you know how he and the Marauders are." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Not all of them are bad you know, Lily. I think Remus Lupin is so nice and he's also very cute." Gretchen's other friend, Nymphodora (preferred going by her surname Tonks.), said as she gazed into the sky dreamily. Gretchen stomped her foot and sighed.

"Am I losing you here? I am not talking about the other members of the stupid Marauders club! I am talking about SIRIUS BLACK!" The last two words were screamed out causing the other girls to jump a little.

"We know that, but it's really no big deal, Gretchen. I get pranked all the time." Lily said exasperated.

"But do you get your hair all messed up like this!" Gretchen sobbed as she indicated her hair that was pink with red highlights and flyaway hair. "Oh, when I get my hands on that no good prat, he won't make another joke for the rest of his life! THIS IS WAR!" And Gretchen headed for the door despite her friends pleas.

"There's just no helping her." Alice whispered to Lily and Tonks.

"I heard that!" Gretchen screamed as she stormed down the stairs muttering under her breath. She gasped when she saw Professor McGonagall frowning at her.

"I expected better of you, Ms. Giudice. Five points from Gryffindor and what happened to your hair?"

"Professor, I think we should get Gretchen to bed now don't you think?" Lily asked nervously as she tried to keep Gretchen from tattling on Sirius, which would result in more lost points.

"Not until I tell Professor McGonagall that Sirius hexed my hair or something!" Gretchen said as her other friends tried to rush her into the room as well.

"Stop! I want you to leave Ms. Giudice here so I can talk to both Mr. Black and Ms. Giudice alone!" Professor McGonagall commanded. Lily, Tonks, and Alice left towards the girl's dormitory uttering to Gretchen. "Should've listened to us and just left."

"What." A groggy Sirius moaned as his friends, Remus, and James, shook him awake. "I'm up!" he groaned as he started to stretch.

"There's no time for stretching!" Another friend of Sirius', Peter, exclaimed. "Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you."

"Do you think she found out?" Sirius asked and gazed at his friends' confused faces and said cheerily. "Or maybe she knows about my prank on Ms. Giudice."

"Up top, Sirius! You broke the world record of Detention Times by 100 more!" cheered James and Sirius slapped him a high five, and Peter wooted feebly (he usually sided with Sirius and James instead of Remus). Remus rolled his eyes.

"What's so good about that?" he asked perplexed because he knew the punishment would be further more than that.

"Gee, Remus!" Sirius looked appalled. "You act like it's a bad thing."

"That's because it is!" Remus slapped his forehead. "Just go get your detention or lose us points." He cringed.

"Good luck, Padfoot!" James smiled.

"Awww, we haven't even finished with our forms yet, Prongsies!

"How do you know if we haven't?" James said as his smiled grew bigger.

"Just go!" Peter and Remus urged Sirius as he was about to say something.

"And it's Prongs!" Sirius heard James shout as he (Sirius) pounded down the stairs.

"Yes?" he panted as he saw Professor McGonagall, and an angry Gretchen. He tried to hold back laughter, but Gretchen must have seen his face twist into a smiled because she shot out:

"Think this is funny, huh? Well its NOT! Just wait until; the Professor is done with you Sirius Noble Black!" Gretchen smirked as Sirius cringed at the middle name because he had been given it because he was of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, and one of the darkest families who have almost always been in Slytherin. Sirius had broken the record, much to his great joy, and his mother had blasted his picture off of his family tree. He didn't give a hoot.

"Well, Ms. Giudice is right Mr. Black; you get a onth's worth of detention." Professor McGonagall said sharply and when she saw his little jig (he had not intended on letting any of them see it), she added. "And your detention will be sorting potion ingredients with Professor Slughorn, and you will not be allowed to visit Hogsmede until the coming of Halloween.

"Oh okay…"

"And as for you, Ms. Giudice," Professor McGonagall smiled at Gretchen. "You can return the pranking favor back to Mr. Black and also Mr. Potter because I know he is spying on us as we speak. _Glisseo!"_ The stairs turned into a slide and James slid down as he cried:

"WHAT!" That's not fair!

"And it's not fair to have you eavesdropping!" Professor McGonagall said. "Good day, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Ms. Giudice." She flashed Gretchen a rare smile and walked off.

"So Potter's got detention!" Lily asked as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"No." Gretchen said as she busied herself with a little case, and tapped it saying. "_Accio Basin_!" And a very beautiful basin, with a silver snake on its golden faucet flew to her. "Professor McGonagall told me to prank James along with Sirius." Gretchen said as she got tiny bottles out of the case and started pouring ingredients into the basin.

"Oh, cool" Lily said with excitement. "Can I help you?'

"Sure." Can I have that little book that's near my bed please?" Grtechen said as she pointed to _Pranking Your Friends and Enemies. _By Marcus Flint

"Okay." And Lily grabbed the book, handing it to Gretchen.

"I can enlarge their teeth so they can go to Madam Pomfrey's and they can feel the pain as she shrinks their teeth to normal size, or I can just make a nice perfume sent float around them. What do you think, Lily? Lily? LILY!"

Lily was busy reading a book and laughing. "I think you should do this one." She showed Gretchen a little drawing of a boy with purple skin, and yellow hair. "It's called, Hair Changing Nougats! Give that one to Sirius, that pig will eat almost anything!"

"And I give James the Skin Color Potion?" Gretchen asked. "He's not as piggish as Black so how can I get him to drink it?"

"Slip it in his Pumpkin Juice." Lily said as she lazily flipped through the pages. "Also try this, Decoy Wands. So they can't hex you or anything, but when they cast a spell it backfires on them. Just slip the potion onto their wands if possible and voila you have a week, or month lasting decoy wand."

"I want to try for the month!" Gretchen peered at the ingredients. Do you have some basilisk fangs? I ran out of them."

"Yeah," Lily said eagerly. "I'll go get some." And she raced over to her own Potion Making Kit and took out a few fangs and handed them to Gretchen.

"Thanks!"

"It's strange because on the little container with the fangs it says they came from Hogwarts."

"That is strange." Gretchen replied as Lily looked into the basin.

"Can you work on the Skin Color Potion?"

"Sure thing, Gretchen!" and Lily took out a little golden cauldron and dumped ingredients. A strange hissing sound came from Gretchen's cauldron as it bubbled up.

"It's done!" she cheered and Lily was with her. "Just wait until I slip this into their wands, those prats will regret their mistakes." Gretchen laughed evilly.

"The Color Changing Potion is ready!" Lily smiled as the potion turned into a sickly, thick, color that looked just like vomit. "Wouldn't want to have that in my food." Both girls said as they turned away from it. They got vials out and started filling them up with both potions as Lily opened a packet of Hair Color Nuggets. They picked pink with a shade of gold and laughed.

"I wonder what Gretchen's going to prank us with." James said nervously for the fifteenth time that night.

"Sure wish we can take a peek at them, but the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory is blasted charmed so we can't get up." Sirius complained as he paced around the room.

"Shouldv'e not pranked Grtechen." Remus said as he flipped through his Charms Class book.

"Remuuuuuuus, aren't you worried?" Sirius said as he grabbed the book from Remus ("Hey, give it back!") "We're going to be pranked by Grtechen…"

"You two, gits are, but not me. _Accio Book! _And Peter either!"

"Hey!" Sirius cried out as the book soared into Remus' hands."

"Shut it, you gits! I hear something!" James said. And sure enough Grtechen and Lily walked into the room.

"I decided not to prank you, boys. Here's some nuggets Sirius." Gretchen said as Lily handed him the packet of Skin Color Changing Nuggets.

"Yum! Thanks." And Sirius ate them all in one second, despite James' warnings. "I feel strange." He commented and then he burped and Gretchen/Lily exchanged glances.

"Here's some Pumpkin Juice, James." Lily said as Gretchen handed him some juice.

"No thanks…" James said and he took out his wand, but Gretchen roared "__Expelliarmus!" and the wand soared out of his hand.__

__ "Accio Sirius Black's and James Potter's wands!" __Lily said and to the boys horror the wands drifted into the girls' hands. And together smiling evilly they poured a vial of purple, misty potion into the wands. A load Rocketing sound echoed in their ears and the wands had a purple glow.

"Here you go boys." Both girls laughed as they handed them their wands, and then Gretchen poured the pumpkin juice onto James' hair and instantly his hair turned pink with golden highlights.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James screamed at the top of his lungs. "My beautiful hair! You'll pay for this. _Aguamenti! _Argh_!"_James cried as water showered down from the end of his wand, drenching all his clothes.

Sirius hiccupped and then belched and his skin changed yellow with purple splotches. "No!" Agh!" Sirius shrieked as blue bell flames erupted onto his cloak because he had tried to get flames onto Gretchen's or Lily's cloaks. Gretchen smiled and calmly grabbed the blue bell flames into her hands and placed them carefully into a jar.

"You're fire proof!" Remus said and both the girls and boys jumped with a start, they had forgotten all about Remus. "I guess you are one of them, but why did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?" Gretchen was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Remus shrugged and said.

"Never mind. If the Headmaster never told you, than I shouldn't." And he went back to his books. Both James and Sirius finally understood what Remus was talking about and slowly backed away, begging.

"Don't hurt us, Gretchen! What we did yesterday was a tiny joke."

"Gretchen won't hurt you unless you count our pranks as hurting you." Lily said quietly

"Why are you acting so strange?" Gretchen asked. _This is way more than our pranks. _Gretchen thought. _They act like I am going to kill or torture them, but why?_


End file.
